


better bed

by scorpiohs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay yearning, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mention of sex, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, dumbass steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: Steve had always suspected that Bucky’s mattress was comfier than his. They both had queen-sized beds, the same model, bought at the same time, but Bucky had been a little too quick to pick his when he won the coin toss the first day they were roommates. He liked to tease Bucky about it, trying to make him do more chores because “You have the better bed!” Bucky would comply, sometimes, which only worked to confirm Steve’s suspicions.But now, as Bucky gently pressed him into said mattress, tongue slipped inside his mouth, Steve knew for sure he had been right.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	better bed

Steve had always suspected that Bucky’s mattress was comfier than his. They both had queen-sized beds, the same model, bought at the same time, but Bucky had been a little too quick to pick his when he won the coin toss the first day they were roommates. He liked to tease Bucky about it, trying to make him do more chores because “You have the better bed!” Bucky would comply, sometimes, which only worked to confirm Steve’s suspicions.

But now, as Bucky gently pressed him into said mattress, tongue slipped inside his mouth, Steve knew for sure he had been right.

High off of this feeling, this feeling of him and Bucky, together like this, he could barely remember how they had wound up in such a wonderful circumstance.

“Hey, Buck, I think I got a package in the mailbox downstairs,” he had said earlier that afternoon, laying on the couch in the living room, reading a book.

Poor Bucky had just been trying to grab an apple from the kitchen, but Steve couldn’t resist messing with him a little.

“Oh?” Bucky turned around, leaning against the counter behind him. He knew what was coming; Steve pulled this shit way too often.

“Mmhm,” Steve hummed, not looking up from his book. “And I was thinking, since you have the better bed, you could go-”

“How do you _know_ my bed is better?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve looked up at him. He’d never been challenged on his presumption before. “Powers of deduction,” he replied, sitting up on the couch.

“Have you ever actually been in my bed?”

For some reason, Steve blushed at this. “Well, uh, no,” he managed, voice mangled.

“Then maybe it’s not the better bed,” Bucky said, shrugging, then taking a bite of his apple.

Before he could stop himself, Steve said, “Well, maybe I should conduct an experiment,” coming off more forward than he intended. _‘Experiment’? What the fuck, Steve?_ he thought, almost wincing.

Bucky set his apple down and nodded, as if this was a reasonable request. “Okay, but so it’s fair, I will, too.”

“Okay.”

Steve got up from the couch and the two of them walked the few steps to their bedrooms, which were just across the hallway from each other, in silence. Bucky just smirked at Steve, gave him two pats on the shoulder, and headed into his bedroom, leaving Steve to go into Bucky’s.

He remembers thinking that this was probably the strangest situation teasing someone he likes had ever gotten him into. Not that Bucky was just someone he liked. Bucky was a friend, his roommate, he was… Bucky.

And now Steve is in his arms, under the safety of his body, and he’s still Bucky. He tastes like apples and warmth. Steve smiles against the kisses because it’s Bucky he’s kissing.

Before, alone in Bucky’s room, Steve had not really been sure how he was supposed to test the bed. This whole thing had been an elaborate joke, maybe something he had used to tease Bucky instead of admitting he was powerless against his feelings for him.

“Fuck,” he had muttered as the thought occurred to him. He had probably looked like an idiot, bringing up the stupid bed all the time. He just hoped he hadn’t been too obvious.

A little humiliated, he decided to just flop onto Bucky’s mattress. He looked at the ceiling and watched the fan spin. Bucky’s sheets smelled like him, which was not a scent he could pinpoint. It was just how Bucky smelled. It was nice.

He closed his eyes and nudged his head back into the pillow, thinking about how many times he had imagined himself in Bucky’s bed, or Bucky in his. He wasn’t proud of having a crush on, being _in love with_ his best friend, but it wasn’t going away with time like he had originally hoped. He didn’t know what to do.

“So what’s the verdict, pal?”

Steve almost jumped out of the bed. Like an idiot, he had forgotten why he was there in the first place and had certainly not ‘tested the bed.’ But he managed to get it together enough to prop himself up on his elbows and say, “I think yours is comfier.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, just strolled to the other side of his bed and laid down next to Steve, which sent Steve’s heart straight to his stomach.

“Mm.” Bucky settled back into the bed for a moment but caught Steve’s eyes, wide and curious, and decided to lay on his side instead, head resting in his hand, eyes still on Steve. “I don’t think so.”

“What?” Steve had lost track of the conversation; he couldn’t stop looking at Bucky’s lips. He tried not to, he really did, but his mind couldn’t help but wander to the idea of Bucky’s mouth on his. Or on his neck, his collarbone, anywhere and everywhere and-

“I think _your_ bed is better,” Bucky said. “First of all, you have a nicer bed frame, and it’s in a better position in the room, by the window.”

Steve let his elbows give out, causing his head to fall back onto the pillow. “But your mattress is just comfier.” He could barely form words, much less an argument. He could not handle how Bucky’s legs were almost touching his, how badly he wanted to tangle them together.

“I think the true test of mattress superiority is sex,” Bucky proclaimed.

Steve almost choked. “What?"

Bucky grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean, it’s probably also a test of the bed frame, but a good test nonetheless.”

“Uh- well, I, I guess only you have the answer, then,” Steve replied quickly, looking away.

Heat was rushing to his face and to his groin. Merely hearing Bucky say the word ‘sex’ shouldn’t have sent his body into a frenzy but it did.

“You don’t wanna help out?”

Steve tensed. “What are you saying, Buck?”

He paused. “I think you know what I’m saying.” His voice was soft.

Steve worked up the courage to look up at Bucky, who was hovering above him, looking so gentle, and if Steve wasn’t mistaken, a little nervous, too.

He didn’t know what to say, and Bucky knew that, so he leaned down, slowly, and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Steve nodded frantically, and said, “Yes!” so enthusiastically that he almost felt embarrassed, but then Bucky kissed him and that was all he felt.

He melted back into the pillow and knew he was fucked. It was the best feeling in the world.

Now, as Bucky moves his lips to Steve’s jaw and down to his neck while Steve plays with his hair, he feels like he’s losing it a little. He can’t believe Bucky likes him back, or at least enough to make out with him.

Steve can’t hold it back anymore and lets out a moan, to which Bucky responds with a chuckle.

“What?” Steve asks, smiling.

“You’re just really cute,” Bucky says, then kisses his cheek.

" _You’re_ really cute,” Steve replies, scruffing Bucky’s hair.

“I can’t believe you’re kissing me.”

“I can’t believe you’re kissing _me_.”

Bucky grins. “Are you just gonna repeat everything I say?”

“I don’t think I’m capable of articulating an original thought right now,” Steve admits.

“You just did,” Bucky replies with a wink, then goes back to working his neck.

Steve grabs a hold of Bucky’s arms for support and lets him work his magic. And God, it is _magic_. Bucky’s mouth is pure heaven. Steve had been right about that, too. He had been a part of his fair share of disagreements in life but winning one had never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the first thing i have ever written for stucky! been feeling really fluffy lately, so this is what happened. @daydreamsteve is my twitter and tumblr !!


End file.
